Yokai Blood
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Tsuna and her mother have a secret not even Iemitsu knows about. When Yuki-Onna calls for help, Tsuna and her mother are thorn between helping their family and exposing themselves or remain silence and see their family disappear one by one right in front of their eyes. AU! AllXFem27 YokaiTsuna!
1. Warning Call

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Tsuna and Rikuo along with everyone else are three years older, that would make Tsuna and Rikuo 15 along with their friend, etc, etc... Reborn and the Arcobaleno are all adults and there is a curse but they aren't babies.**

**Rated T because of ****slight**** gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Nurarihyon no Mago are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _Yokai's talking with 'fear'

* * *

**Published: 03-11-13**

* * *

**Warning Call**

_**- Tsurara -**_

_**(What We Don't Want To Hear)**_

* * *

_In days of old, people feared yokai._

_The one who stood at the helm and ruled The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons._

_He was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai._

_However, they had another name for him._

_The Lord of Pandemonium..._

_Nurarihyon._

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Today was like any other since Reborn came into my life, mom was making breakfast for all of us, which included, me, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, my guardians including Kyouya and Mukuro, even Ken and Chikusa were here!

I stopped for a moment to think about the last few years, since Reborn came into my life, things have never been the same, I miss the peacefulness of the old days, but at the same time I don't.

Life has been... ehm... how could I say this... different... yeah, different, but in the good way...

I was no longer alone, I had friends, good friends that would stand by my side no matter what.

We are happy.

I am happy.

**_RING. RING._**

The phone rang out shrilly in the hallway, making the annoying sound echo through the house.

"You should answer the phone Dame-Tsuna" said a tall man in suit and a fedora in his head with a smirk planted on his face taking a sip of his _espresso_.

"Why don't you go Reborn?" I arched an eyebrow, the phone was right behind him.

"Are you talking back to me Dame-Tsuna?" he glared, not that it scared me, I've seen worse...

"Whatever" I stood up from my chair in the kitchen and walked over to the phone.

"Hello, this is the Sawada residence" I said lazily.

"Ojōu-sama!" a voice I haven't heard in a couple of years yelled.

"Yu-" I cut myself and eyed Reborn from the corner of my eye, I couldn't afford exposing myself now, could I? "Tsurara-chan, what can I do for you?" I asked nervously.

"We have problems, Ojōu-sama!" Yuki-Onna said frantically.

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously.

"Is Waka-sama!" my body tensed.

"Tsurara?" I asked nervously "what's wrong?"

"Waka-sama, Waka-sama ga!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tsurara! what is wrong with Rikuo?!" I too, had started to feel unsettled, this last week I felt something wrong was with Rikuo, but for Tsurara to call _me_ out of all people meant that there was something terribly wrong.

"Waka-sama won't wake up!" she cried on the phone.

"Dōiu kotodesu ka?" I asked trembling in fear and didn't notice when Reborn approached me slowly.

"A few days ago the main house was attacked" I tensed even more and didn't realize the house was suddenly in utter silence "we couldn't identify the yokai that dared defy the Nura Clan and..." she started sobbing again.

_**"Tsurara stop crying and tell me what those motherfuckers did to Rikuo"**_ I demanded using my yokai voice without meaning to.

"The leader of the yokai army had... two snakes with him, b-but w-we on-ly n-not-tice-d o-one" my grip on the phone tightened "I'm so sorry Tsuna!" oh god! no! please no! "the other one bit Rikuo!" my breath hitched "he managed to kill the snake before it pour to much venom in him, but..." the damage was already done...

"Zen! did you call him Tsurara? he knows how to deal with any kind of venom, that's his specialty after all" I said remembering him.

"Hai, Zen-sama came over and nursed Waka-sama to health but..." she trailed.

_**"But what Tsurara!"**_ I hissed angrily.

"Waka-sama just won't wake up, no matter what we do" my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"How long had he been unconscious Tsurara?" I asked trying to calm down.

"For about a week"? she admitted embarrassed.

"A week!?, _**when the hell were you planning to tell me Tsurara?!**_" I snarled at her.

"Ojōu-sama..." I knew it wasn't her fault, but...

"Tsurara, how is Sofu-sama and Wakana-sama dealing with this" I asked carefully.

"Wakana-sama is very upset, she won't leave Waka-sama's side at all" I nodded in understanding "and the supreme commander is having problems with the elders" she explained.

"Problems? what kind of problems?" I narrowed my eyes, that were slowly turning a golden color like Tsurara's.

"They... they want you to become the next head of the Clan" she said.

_**"Nani?!"**_ I gritted my teeth in anger, how dare they!? "Bullshit! I won't! Rikuo is NOT dead, and I'm also part of his parade, I can't possibly become the next head of the family, besides Sofu-sama knows I have also responsibilities with my father's family" I argued.

"But the elders don't" damn! that right!

"Sofu-sama won't allow it!" I yelled.

"I know, and he's doing everything he can to keep Waka-sama as the heir, but things don't look very well" something was off...

"Tsurara, what are you not telling me?"

"The elders... send someone to your house..." my eyes widen, they did what?

"What?" I hissed.

"They will try to convince you to be the next heir"

"Like hell I will! I might be stronger than Rikuo, but he is still the first in line"

"I know, that's why I need you" there was some rustle on the other side of the line and the phone was given to someone else.

"Ojōu-sama" another voice said.

"Kubinashi, I'm going to the main house" I announced, not caring whatever Reborn had to say.

"No" I was taken aback, Kubinashi never talked back to me.

"Kubinashi?" I asked confused.

"We need you there Ojōu-sama" he said.

"But-" I tried arguing.

"If you come the main house right now then the Elders will know you are aware of the current situation and will try to kill Waka to make you the only heir" I gasped horrified "but if you wait to their arrival then they won't suspect a thing and won't endanger Waka's life" it made sense.

"Then?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"You are going to wait and pretend you know nothing understood?" I nodded.

"Alright, I trust you Kubinashi"

"I know" I could feel his smile "Ojōu-sama?"

"Hai, Kubinashi?" my eyes brimming my eyes.

"Arigatou, for trusting me Tsuna" he said softly.

"Always Kubinashi, always" my tears finally falling.

* * *

**Takeshi's PoV**

"Tsurara! what is wrong with Rikuo?!" I was startled by Tsuna's voice, she sounded worried.

"Tsuna?" I asked carefully.

"Dōiu kotodesu ka?" she asked trembling in fear and didn't notice when Reborn approached her slowly.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera too, heard her yell earlier and was worried, the frown that was usually in his face replaced with a worried face.

"Tsurara stop crying and tell me what those motherfuckers did to Rikuo" Tsuna suddenly cursed making me flinch, she wasn't one to curse unless something really bad happened, and... who was Rikuo? "Zen! did you call him Tsurara? he knows how to deal with any kind of venom, that's his specialty after all" I frowned a little, who was Zen, and why would this 'Tsurara' need him?

"Baka-Tsuna?" asked Lambo while the rest of the house listened attentively, even Hibari and Mukuro stopped quarreling.

"But what Tsurara!" Tsuna hissed angrily and we all flinched again, man she was really, _really_ angry... "how long had he been unconscious Tsurara?" she asked taking deep breaths as if trying to calm down.

"A week!?, when the hell were you planning to tell me Tsurara?!" she snarled and hit the wall leaving a crater on it, however, she didn't seemed to notice... or care... "Tsurara, how is Sofu-sama and Wakana-sama dealing with this" Sofu-sama? Wakana-sama?

"Tofu?" asked confused Lambo and I-pin hit him in the head.

"Sofu! stupid cow, it means grandfather" scolded Gokudera quietly.

I looked at Reborn with confused eyes but he just shook his head frustrated, he didn't knew what to make of this like the rest of us.

"Problems? what kind of problems?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes and I noticed they were slowly turning a golden color, but that couldn't be, could it? it should be orange, right?

I was lost thinking in her eye color that it took me by surprise when she hit the wall again.

"Nani?!" she gritted her teeth in anger "Bullshit! I won't! Rikuo is NOT dead, and I'm also part of his parade, I can't possibly become the next head of the family, besides Sofu-sama knows I have also responsibilities with my father's family" I narrowed my eyes, who were this people that wanted to make Tsuna the head of their family? and what parade was she talking about? "Sofu-sama won't allow it!" she yelled desperately.

The atmosphere became more and more thick, it was almost difficult to breath.

"Tsurara, what are you not telling me?" she asked suddenly and I blink, her Hyper Intuition? "what?" she hissed and I took a step back, I don't like this... "like hell I will! I might be stronger than Rikuo, but he is still the first in line" yep, I don't like this...

"Kubinashi" Kubinashi? what a weird name "I'm going to the main house" she announced, not caring whatever we had to say "Kubinashi?" she asked confused, almost afraid of something.

"Tsu-chan?" asked suddenly Mamman, a frown settled on her face, which confused me.

"But-" Tsuna seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone and I approached slowly until I was behind her, trying to listen to her conversation when suddenly she gasped horrified "then?" she sat on the floor nodding her head and I mirrored her actions "alright, I trust you Kubinashi"

"I know" I heard a male voice saying on the other side of the line and I could feel myself burning with jealousy "Ojōu-sama?" Ojōu-sama? why was this guy calling her that?

"Hai, Kubinashi?" tears brimming hear beautiful eyes.

"Arigatou, for trusting me Tsuna" I managed to hear the male voice saying to her.

"Always Kubinashi, always" and the call ended.

* * *

**Reborn's PoV**

When my Dame-student started yelling at a girl called Tsurara on the phone I was at loss of words, I never knew Tsuna could be like... this, it excited me to know she had backbone even when her famiglia wasn't in danger, but at the same time bugged me, why was she so angry, and who was this Rikuo she kept talking about?

Minutes went by and Tsuna was still on phone getting more and more frustrated and when she told this 'Kubinashi' she was going to some main house I decided to interfere, sadly, the baseball idiot was faster that me.

After a few more exchange of words the call ended and Tsuna was on the floor crying silently.

I walked toward her and tossed the baseball idiot to the side, focusing only in the girl that stole my heart, and I hugged her letting her cry in my arms, I would ask her later about the call but she needed to calm down first.

The rest scattered around the house while I took Tsuna to her room.

"Reborn..." she sniffed after almost an hour of crying non stop.

"Better?" I asked stoking her cheek lovingly and she nodded "good, I want to know what made you cry like that" I demanded.

"I-I..." she bit her bottom lip and it would have turned me on any other time, but right now I needed answers "an old friend called me to tell me bad news" she admitted "Tsurara said that... Rikuo had an accident and isn't waking up, he seems to be in a coma" she explained, I could tell that wasn't the whole truth but didn't push her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked with hopes of knowing more about this 'Rikuo', she seemed to be fond to him and ai didn't like it, not one bit.

"I-I want to talk with Kaa-san first" she said and I nodded disappointed, bit didn't let it show in my face.

"Alright, I'll go get Mamman" and I left.

* * *

**Nana's PoV**

I knew something was wrong when I heard my usually sweet and shy daughter started yelling at Yuki-chan on the phone about Rikuo-kun, it worried me, Tsu-chan was very calm and collected whenever it involved Rikuo-kun or yokai affairs.

The call ended and Tsu-chan started crying her eyes out, this was what I feared the most, because it could only meant one thing, it meant that something horrible happened in the main house... or to Rikuo-kun...

Reborn-chan took my daughter to her room to comfort her, I wasn't blind, I knew perfectly well that most of Tsuna's friends were in love with her, it was very obvious, it sometimes made me wonder how could Tsuna-chan be so dense...

Anyway, I spend almost an hour in my room pacing without knowing what happened in the main house, I was tempted to call Ojichan but I decided not to, they must have a reason for not calling me already...

"Mamman" Reborn-chan called me from the other side of the door.

"Ara, Reborn-chan, how is Tsu-chan?" I asked walking out my room.

"She wants to speak with you" he said and ai nodded in understanding.

"Okay" I took a deep breath and went to my child's room "Tsu-chan?" there in the middle of the room was my daughter sitting on her legs.

"Hahaue" my eyes widen at her way of addressing me, it's been years since she called me that, this can't be good...

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Ojōu-sama: young mistress.**

***Waka-sama: young master.**

***Yuki-Onna: snow woman.**

***Dōiu kotodesu ka?: what do you mean?**

***Sofu: formal way of saying grandfather**

***Kubinashi: without head**

***Ojichan: uncle**

***Hahaue: formal way of addressing to your mother.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Bad News

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working on.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Tsuna and Rikuo along with everyone else are three years older, that would make Tsuna and Rikuo 15 along with their friend, etc, etc... Reborn and the Arcobaleno are all adults and there is a curse but they aren't babies.**

**Rated T because of ****slight**** gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Nurarihyon no Mago are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _Yokai's talking with 'fear'

* * *

**Published: 03-18-13**

* * *

**Bad News**

_**- Fear -**_

_**(A Mothers Wrath)**_

* * *

_In days of old, people feared yokai._

_The one who stood at the helm and ruled The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons._

_He was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai._

_However, they had another name for him._

_The Lord of Pandemonium..._

_Nurarihyon._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_**Nana's PoV**_

I knew something was wrong when I heard my usually sweet and shy daughter started yelling at Yuki-chan on the phone about Rikuo-kun, it worried me, Tsu-chan was very calm and collected whenever it involved Rikuo-kun or yokai affairs.

The call ended and Tsu-chan started crying her eyes out, this was what I feared the most, because it could only meant one thing, it meant that something horrible happened in the main house... or to Rikuo-kun...

Reborn-chan took my daughter to her room to comfort her, I wasn't blind, I knew perfectly well that most of Tsuna's friends were in love with her, it was very obvious, it sometimes made me wonder how could Tsuna-chan be so dense...

Anyway, I spend almost an hour in my room pacing without knowing what happened in the main house, I was tempted to call Ojichan but I decided not to, they must have a reason for not calling me already...

"Mamman" Reborn-chan called me from the other side of the door.

"Ara, Reborn-chan, how is Tsu-chan?" I asked walking out my room.

"She wants to speak with you" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay" I took a deep breath and went to my child's room "Tsu-chan?" there in the middle of the room was my daughter sitting on her legs.

"Hahaue" my eyes widen at her way of addressing me, it's been years since she called me that, this can't be good...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

When Reborn left the room I instantly knew he would do anything to hear the reason of my breakdown, so I did what I knew I had to do...**  
**

"Kaze-kun" a boy with raven hair and deep blue eyes appeared in front of me, he was wearing a pale blue yukata, he was only using one of the yukata sleeves while the other was hanging and his abdomen was covered in bandages despite not being injured.

_"Hai, Ojōu-sama"_ he said bowing his head respectfully.

"I need you to make sure anyone hears my conversation with my mother" I asked and he nodded.

_"Hai Ojōu-sama, I shall take Ningyo and Henkō with me"_ I nodded and he vanished just when my mother entered my room.

"Tsu-chan...?" she called softly and spotted me sitting on my legs in the middle of the room.

"Hahaue" her eyes widen in surprise while I looked at her straight into her eyes, I needed her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Tsu...chan...?" she was at loss of words, it's been such a long time since I called her that.

"I have news from the main house" I started slowly "Rikuo was... attacked..." I admitted bowing my head in shame and she gasped horrified.

"Rikuo-kun? how is he? Wakana? and Ojichan?" she asked rapidly.

"Rikuo is not in danger anymore, Wakana-sama and Sofu-sama are okay but..." I really didn't knew how to explain things to her...

**"Tsuna, what's wrong? what did Ojichan told you?" **she asked releasing her 'fear' making me flinch.

"Y-Yuki-Onna said that Sofu-sama is having problems w-with the e-elders" I stuttered nervously at her narrowed eyes, damn she can be scary when she want to be... "they want to..." I gulped preparing myself "they want to make me Sofu-sama's successor"

**_"What?!"_ **this can't be good...

* * *

**Gokudera's PoV**

An hour after Reborn-san left with Juudaime to her room to help her calm down he came down the stairs frowning.

"Reborn-san?" I asked confused, was there something wrong with Juudaime?

"Gokudera, I need you to gather everyone, I'll meet all of you in the kitchen in five minutes" he ordered and I did as he asked.

"Kufufufu, what is wrong Akambo?" asked the pineapple-head.

"Hm, it better be important, I hate crowding" grunted the fucking prefect.

"I think there is something Dame-Tsuna and Mamman are not telling us" Reborn-san admitted and my eyes widen, Juudaime hiding something from us? that was impossible, she would never do that, we are her friends and guardians, there are no secret between us.

"Haha, I don't understand" said the yakyū-baka ginning like the idiot he is.

"Me too TO THE EXTREME" yelled Lawn-head.

"Shut up" I hissed at him.

"What do you mean stupid Reborn?" asked Ahoshi.

"I have been trying to listen their conversation for the last ten minutes and I can't hear nothing, _**absolutely**** nothing**_" he growled angrily.

"What do you mean _Byon~_?" asked the animal freak.

"Is like there is something blocking the sound, I can hear the noises coming from Dame-Tsuna's room, but I can't actually hear what they are saying" he explained and I frowned in confusion, was there really something Juudaime don't want us to know?

_**CRASH. CRASH. CRASH.**_

Came the crashing noises from Juudaime's room, making us panic.

"Tsuna!" gasped yakyū-baka before running upstairs, the rest of us following.

**_"I won't allow it!" _**came an almost inhuman voice from Juudaime's room making me flinch in terror, I quickly got my dynamite and prepared myself to light them.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you" _a child-like voice said from behind us making our heads snapped toward the direction of the voice just to find a little boy standing there, _a freaking boy!_

"Kufufufu, and who might this little kid be?" asked pineapple-head arching his eyebrows.

_"Non of you business pineapple-pervert" _I snickered earning a glare from said pervert.

"What are you doing here?" asked darkly Reborn-san to the boy.

_"Stopping you"_ the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"From what?" inquired Ahoshi suspiciously.

_"Ojōu-sama said not to let her guardians through, so Henkō won't let you though" _the child said and I growled.

"I don't care who this _Ojōu-sama _of yours is, but Juudaime needs help!" I growled.**  
**

_**CRASH.**_

There where the door of Juudaime's room used to be was now a huge hole and Juudaime's body was buried in the crater across her room, I rushed to her side to help her but she ignored everything except something in her room. I followed her and saw what she was looking at, in her room was standing a woman with silver hair that went all the way below her waist and have deep red eyes, I could notice she was mad, _very mad..._

_"__Ojōu-sama!"_ the little kid ran to Juudaime side and my eyes widen, Juudaime was his _Ojōu-sama_?

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Damn... that hurt like a bitch...

_"Ojōu-sama!" _Henkō-kun came running to my side helping me stand up, but I was focusing on my mother, man she was angry and someone was going to taste her fury...

**_"Tsunako!" _**she hissed angrily and I flinched again.

"Hahaue..." I said weakly.

"Mamman?" my eyes widen in surprise and my eyes shoot to the side just to find everyone.

"Tsuna, what is happening?" asked Takeshi eyeing kaa-san warily.

"I-I..."I bit my lip, should I tell her? should I risk it?

_**"Tsunako!"** _kaa-san hissed again.

"Please mom..." I started weakly but stopped when she slapped me, hard.

**_"No! I won't allow it"_ **she said sternly.

"But if I don't they will kill Rikuo" I hissed back.

**_"I don't care!"_ **I saw red, I knew she didn't mean it but that didn't made me feel less angry at her.

**_"But I do!" _**I snarled releasing my own 'fear' letting my hair and eyes change colors, silver and golden respectively; I heard gasps from my friends but I could care less, Rikuo was as important as any other of my friends, if not more _**"I don't care what you have to say, I will do as I please"**_

_**"Tsu-"** _they were here... shit! they were supposed to get here tomorrow!

"Kaze take them to _that _room downstairs, make sure no one knows they are here!" I ordered my second in command.

_"Hai __Ojōu-sama"_ but none of them moved.

"I won't move until you give me a proper explanation" Reborn said and I felt like kicking his butt to next week.

"Reborn, do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Tsu-"

"Do you trust me?" I insisted.

"Hai" he said honestly and I smiled at him, a sad smile.

"I promise to tell you everything later, but right know you have to follow Kaze, he will make sure you know what is happening without putting you in unnecessary risk" I said.

"Does that mean you will be in danger?" Takeshi asked narrowing his eyes and I shook my head.

"No, they need me and won't hurt me" I assured him.

"Tsuna..." Reborn started.

"Please Reborn, just this one time do as I say" I pleaded.

"Very well" Kaze guided them down stair while kaa-san _(now calmed down) _accompanied me to the door.

"Hai? who is it?" asked kaa-san in her bubbly self.

"Good evening ma'am, I think we haven't met before" said a voice I knew too well.

_**"Byakuran..."**_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? Please tell me _*sobs* _please...**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Ojōu-sama: young mistress.**

***Waka-sama: young master.**

***Ojichan: uncle**

***Hahaue: formal way of addressing to your mother.**

***Kaze: wind**

***Ningyo: mermaid**

***Henkō: changing**

***Mamman: mom**

***Yakyū-baka: baseball idiot**

***Ahoshi: stupid cow _(I think... -_-')_**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Byakuran

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**NEXT!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Tsuna and Rikuo along with everyone else are three years older, that would make Tsuna and Rikuo 15 along with their friend, etc, etc... Reborn and the Arcobaleno are all adults and there is a curse but they aren't babies ANYMORE, I will explain later.**

**Rated T because of slight**** gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**ANNNNNND NOWWWWWW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and ****Nurarihyon no Mago **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add**** later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _Yokai's talking with 'fear'

* * *

**Published: 04-08-13**

* * *

**Byakuran**

_**- Family Ties -**_

_**(Who We Least Expect)**_

* * *

_In days of old, people feared yokai._

_The one who stood at the helm and ruled The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons._

_He was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai._

_However, they had another name for him._

_The Lord of Pandemonium..._

_Nurarihyon._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Kaze take them to _that _room downstairs, make sure no one knows they are here!" I ordered my second in command.

_"Hai __Ojōu-sama"_ but none of them moved.

"I won't move until you give me a proper explanation" Reborn said and I felt like kicking his butt to next week.

"Reborn, do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Tsu-"

"Do you trust me?" I insisted.

"Hai" he said honestly and I smiled at him, a sad smile.

"I promise to tell you everything later, but right know you have to follow Kaze, he will make sure you know what is happening without putting you in unnecessary risk" I said.

"Does that mean you will be in danger?" Takeshi asked narrowing his eyes and I shook my head.

"No, they need me and won't hurt me" I assured him.

"Tsuna..." Reborn started.

"Please Reborn, just this one time do as I say" I pleaded.

"Very well" Kaze guided them down stair while kaa-san _(now calmed down) _accompanied me to the door.

"Hai? who is it?" asked kaa-san in her bubbly self.

"Good evening ma'am, I think we haven't met before" said a voice I knew too well.

_**"Byakuran..."**_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"Byakuran" I hissed narrowing my eyes at him "so they send you" I guessed.

"Hai!" he said cheerfully popping a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Ara? who are you young boy?" asked my mother.

"Ah! where are my manners?" I resisted the urge of snorting, what manners? "my name is Byakuran Gesso ma'am, but you should know me as Jōhō" he introduced himself to my mother bending down in one leg showing his respects.

"Ara, what a polite boy, you should find someone like him to date Tsu-chan" mom said I nearly smacked my head in the nearest wall.

"I'm flattered Sawada-sama, I certainly wouldn't mind dating your daughter if that's what you mean" Byakuran said and I grimaced.

"You should come in Bya-kun" mom said and Byakuran and I both sweated dropped at the nickname.

"Hai... arigatou Sawada-sama" he said.

"Please call me Mamman Bya-kun, you are going to be Tsu-chan husband right?" I chocked with air, what?!

"But Tsunako-sama and I are cousins" oh right.

"It doesn't matter, you two are distant cousins right?" he nodded stiffly "then I don't see the problem" my jaw hit the ground, was she serious?

"Ah... but if I'm not wrong Tsunako-sama is already engaged" thank god!

"Oh... that's right" she pouted "but if the engagement is cancelled you will be the first one to know Bya-kun" she smiled brightly.

"Okay..." I shudder at the mere thought, Byakuran and I married brrr, thanks but no thanks.

"This way Bya-kun" mom said guiding him to the kitchen.

"Is you mother always like this?" Byakuran asked me quietly.

"Unless she is angry and leaking 'fear' yes" I said and I saw him shuddering, must be my imagination.

"Take a seat please" mom asked kindly _(more like ordered if you ask me)._

"Thank you" Byakuran and I took a seat next to each other and mom seated right in front of us.

"Can I get you something?" Byakuran shook his head "then what can my daughter and I do for you?" she asked her bubbly self disappearing a little.

"Uhm... well... there have been some _problems _in the main house concerning the young master Rikuo" he started uncertainly "and he seemed to be incapable and unfitted of continuing being the Supreme Commander heir"

"Hmm? I see..." I could tell that mom was getting angry "that doesn't tell me what are you doing here Bya-kun"

"The elders sent me to escort you and Tsunako-sama to the main house" he explained.

"I see..." my mother's voice suddenly turning icy _**"and why would they send someone to fetch us?"**_ Byakuran and I flinched at her tone.

"I'm not sure ma'am" I could tell he was saying he truth.

"When shall we leave?" I asked trying to save him from peeing his pants.

"Tomorrow as soon as the sun rise" he said.

"Very well" I eyed my mother and she nodded "you shall go Byakuran, we'll be ready by the time we have to go" he nodded and bowed one more time before flying away _(yes, flying away)_

"Now what?" mom asked me, her face troubled.

"Now, we tell the others" I said, I didn't wanted to but I had no option...

* * *

**And that's it! ****I'm really sorry if it was a little too short.**

**Anyway, you love it? hate it? Please tell me _*sobs* _please...**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Kaze: wind**

***Ningyo: mermaid**

***Henkō: changing**

***Jōh****ō****: traveler**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Secrets Within The Family

**OH MY HOLY WAFFLE GOD!**

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update, this chapter, I was going to update two weeks ago but I couldn't find time, sorry again.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! and ****I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**NEXT!**

**Like I been saying since the first chapter, the updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Tsuna and Rikuo along with everyone else are three years older, that would make Tsuna and Rikuo 15 along with their friend, etc, etc... Reborn and the Arcobaleno are all adults and there is a curse but they aren't babies ANYMORE, I will explain later.**

**Rated T because of slight**** gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**ANNNNNND NOWWWWWW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and ****Nurarihyon no Mago **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add**** later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks or yokai's talking

_**"Blah..."** _Yokai's talking with 'fear'

* * *

**Published: 05-24-13**

* * *

**Secrets Within The Family**

_**- This is Omerta -**_

_**(Not Everything Is What It Seems)**_

* * *

_In days of old, people feared yokai._

_The one who stood at the helm and ruled The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons._

_He was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai._

_However, they had another name for him._

_The Lord of Pandemonium..._

_Nurarihyon._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Take a seat please" mom asked kindly _(more like ordered if you ask me)._

"Thank you" Byakuran and I took a seat next to each other and mom seated right in front of us.

"Can I get you something?" Byakuran shook his head "then what can my daughter and I do for you?" she asked her bubbly self disappearing a little.

"Uhm... well... there have been some _problems _in the main house concerning the young master Rikuo" he started uncertainly "and he seemed to be incapable and unfitted of continuing being the Supreme Commander heir"

"Hmm? I see..." I could tell that mom was getting angry "that doesn't tell me what are you doing here Bya-kun"

"The elders sent me to escort you and Tsunako-sama to the main house" he explained.

"I see..." my mother's voice suddenly turning icy _**"and why would they send someone to fetch us?"**_ Byakuran and I flinched at her tone.

"I'm not sure ma'am" I could tell he was saying he truth.

"When shall we leave?" I asked trying to save him from peeing his pants.

"Tomorrow as soon as the sun rise" he said.

"Very well" I eyed my mother and she nodded "you shall go Byakuran, we'll be ready by the time we have to go" he nodded and bowed one more time before flying away _(yes, flying away)_

"Now what?" mom asked me, her face troubled.

"Now, we tell the others" I said, I didn't wanted to but I had no option...

* * *

**Reborn's PoV**

The weird semi-naked guy guided us through the house until we reached the basement, the_ fucking_ basement.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded to know.

_"I'm guiding you to the control room"_ the guys simply stated before the wall in front of us slide open making me blink in surprise, I was sure there wasn't anything more in this house, was I fooled all this time? how could I missed that? _what else did I missed?_

"What is this?" asked Yamamoto looking around in awe, but who could blame him? this place looked like another house, or a mansion maybe...

_"This place was designed by __Ojōu-sama and Rikuo-sama themselves" _the guy started explaining___ "they feared that a situation like this would arise in the future and therefore designed a place were Wakana-sama and Nanase-sama would be safe from the elders and their subordinates" _my eyes narrowed at that.

"Why would they be after Mamman?" I wondered aloud.

_"Right now it's not the time, __Ojōu-sama will explain latter, for now, let's watch"_ one of the monitors turned on and the image of the hallway popped up, in the door was standing Mamman, Tsuna and...

"Byakuran" Tsuna hissed narrowing her eyes at him and I did too "so they send you" she said as calmly as she could.

"Hai!" Byakuran relied cheerfully popping a marshmallow in his mouth, stupid marshmallow addict...

"Ara? who are you young boy?" asked Mamman in her once again bubbly self.

"Ah! where are my manners?" I snorted, what manners? "my name is Byakuran Gesso ma'am, but you should know me as Jōhō" he introduced himself to Mamman bending down in one leg showing his respects and I arched an eyebrow, what was this all about? and Jōhō? traveler?

"Ara, what a polite boy, you should find someone like him to date Tsu-chan" Mamman said and I growled in anger, like hell I will let that happen! the others growling in agreement.

"I'm flattered Sawada-sama, I certainly wouldn't mind dating your daughter if that's what you mean" Byakuran said and I suddenly felt the need to crush his skull between my hands.

"You should come in Bya-kun" Mamman said and I chuckle in amusement, Bya-kun...

"Hai... arigatou Sawada-sama" he said.

"Please call me Mamman Bya-kun, you are going to be Tsu-chan husband right?" I chocked with air, what?!

"But Tsunako-sama and I are cousins" say what?!

"It doesn't matter, you two are distant cousins right?" how the hell was I not aware of this "then I don't see the problem" my eyes widened and my jaw almost hit the ground _(but I'm too cool to do that)_, was she serious?

"Ah... but if I'm not wrong Tsunako-sama is already engaged" WHAT?!

"Oh... that's right" she pouted "but if the engagement is cancelled you will be the first one to know Bya-kun" she smiled brightly.

"Okay..." I really need to shoot something, preferably Byakuran.

"This way Bya-kun" Mamman said guiding the fucker to the kitchen.

"Is you mother always like this?" I saw Byakuran asked _my_ Tsuna quietly.

"Unless she is angry and leaking 'fear' yes" she answered and I saw him shuddering, heh, so he's afraid of Mamman eh?

"Take a seat please" Mamman asked kindly but it was more like a hidden order and they both obeyed._  
_

"Thank you" both of them said and sat next each other much to my displeasure.

"Can I get you something?" Byakuran shook his head "then what can my daughter and I do for you?" she asked her bubbly self disappearing a little.

"Uhm... well... there have been some _problems _in the main house concerning the young master Rikuo" he started uncertainly and I narrowed my eyes once again, who was this Rikuo they kept talking about? was he the one that was engaged to my Tsuna? "and he seemed to be incapable and unfitted of continuing being the Supreme Commander heir" heir? does... does that meant what I think it means?

"Hmm? I see..." I could see that Mamman was getting angry "that doesn't tell me what are you doing here Bya-kun"

"The elders sent me to escort you and Tsunako-sama to the main house" he explained.

"I see..." Mamman's voice suddenly turning icy taking me aback I never thought she could make a voice like that _**"and why would they send someone to fetch us?"**_ Byakuran and Tsuna flinched at her tone, and to be honest, I wa tempted to flinch also.

"I'm not sure ma'am" I could tell he was saying he truth.

"When shall we leave?" Tsuna asked and I snickered, she trying to save him from peeing his pants isn't she? idiotic marshmallow man.

"Tomorrow as soon as the sun rise" he said.

"Very well" Tsuna eyed Mamman and she nodded "you shall go Byakuran, we'll be ready by the time we have to go" he nodded and bowed one more time before leaving the house.

"Now what?" mom asked Tsuna her face troubled.

"Now, we tell the others" she sighed defeated, and I'll make sure you do tell us Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I waited patiently for Kaze-kun and Henkō-kun to bring Reborn and the others up stairs, if I was being honest with myself, I had no idea how to tell them the truth, after so many years of keeping quiet about it...

_"Ojōu-sama" _Henkō-kun addressed to me bowing deeply_ "I brought the humans" _he said and I saw my friends trailing behind him grimacing when my little yokai said human.

"Thank you Henkō-kun" I patted him and he blushed deeply making me squeal internally.

_"It was nothing Ojōu-sama" _he said cutely before hugging my leg like a little kid would do and quickly letting go.

"Tsuna" Reborn said to me and Ningyo-chan appeared frowning at him deeply.

_"Show some respect to __Ojōu-sama you human!" _Ningyo-chan hissed at Reborn and I narrowed my eyes at her, she better don't forget that I'm part human too and that this persons here are my friends.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Gokudera-kun hissed at Ningyo-chan.

_"You humans are worse than dogs"_ she huffed angrily, now _**that**_ made me snap.

"Shut Up Ningyo" I growled at her, my eyes changing to a golden color.

_"B-but Ojōu-sama!" _she tried to protest but I cut her before she could even start.

_**"Are you forgetting that I'm also part human as well as Rikuo-sama?"**_ she flinched at my tone, but I didn't stopped there **_"or are you bitch trying to insult us?" _**her head snapped towards me, showing an horrified face **_"or maybe you are trying to insult Sofu-sama's deceased wife"_**

_"I-I would never Ojōu-sama!"_ she stuttered afraid of her life_._

"I see..." she seemed to relax for a second "I will make sure that Sofu-sama hears about this" her eyes widened and her body tensed once again "he will take care of you punishment" I announced, my friends watching silently.

_"Ojōu-sama!" _she yelled at me and Henkō-kun narrowed his eyes at her.

"Enough" I demanded.

_"B-but Ojōu-sama!" _this time, Kaze-kun stopped her by slapping her face.

_"Enough is enough Ningyo, __Ojōu-sama ordered you to shut up and you will shut up_" he snarled at her face.

"Kaze, take her out of my sight, I do't want to see her" Kaze-kun nodded and Ningyo's face adopted a crazy look.

_"Don't think this is over!" _she yelled at me_ "my master will hear about this! he will be very pleased to know that you are associating yourself with useless humans such as them" _so I was right... she was a spy all along _"and when you less expect it, I will kill them!" _too bad I won't let that happen, she quickly took a run for her life, when will she learn...

"Kaze" I called him.

_"I will take care of her __Ojōu-sama" _he assured me taking out his daggers and I nodded.

"Just remember not to kill her, we'll need to show some kind of evidence to Sofu-sama" he nodded and disappeared in thin air going after her.

_"Ojōu-sama?" _a little hand tugged my skirt making me look down_ "what should Henkō do?" _

"Go with kaa-san Henkō-kun, she'll need help packing our things, I will take care of this, alright?" he nodded hesitantly and he and kaa-san left the kitchen quietly.

"What was all that about?" Reborn demanded as soon as kaa-san left.

"As you probably already know, I'm not..._ normal_" I started.

"Not that you ever where" he snorted "you have Vongola blood in you, of course you aren't" I rolled my eyes.

"But having Vongola blood don't make me much different from any other human Reborn" he arched a perfect eyebrow "being a descendant of Nurarihyon does"

"Nurarihyon?" asked Gokudera-kun confused.

"What's that _Byon~_?" asked Ken confused.

"He's..." I-I can't... "Reborn I-I can't tell you"

"Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto.

"Why not?" demanded Reborn.

"Is like Omerta, I'm not allowed to say a word about it unless..." unless I... unless you...

"Unless...?" he trailed.

"Unless you become part of this... _organization_" but that would be suicide for them!

"Then we'll become part of it" my eyes widen.

"You don't understand Reborn, it would be suicide!" I tried to reason with him, I couldn't let them die like this.

"Why?" because...

"Because you are... different from them, from me"

"How so?"

"Damn it Reborn, don't make me say it!" I begged.

"How are you different from me?" why...?

"Please..."

"How are you different from you Guardians?" why are you doing this to me Reborn? guys?

"I'm begging you..."

"How are you different from all of us?" is better if you don't know? just this once...

"Please Reborn, please..."

"How Tsunako? how?" he asked "TELL ME TSUNAKO!"

"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE HUMAN AND I'M NOT!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I tried to create a little bit of tension between Tsuna and her friends, so how was it?**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Kaze: wind**

***Ningyo: mermaid**

***Henkō: changing**

***Jōh****ō****: traveler**

***Omerta: vow of silence about criminal activity within the mafia**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Our Heritage

**OH MY HOLLY WAFFLE GOD! _(what? I like waffles...)_**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**I'm actually being busy with my EOCs_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _I was actually going to publish his chapter last Wednesday but since I'm going to visit my big brother in Mexico (yay!) my mother has been driving me nuts with this and that and I didn't had time, I'm so sorry!**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! and ****I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**NEXT!**

**Like I been saying since the first chapter, the updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Tsuna and Rikuo along with everyone else are three years older, that would make Tsuna and Rikuo 15 along with their friend, etc, etc... Reborn and the Arcobaleno are all adults and there is a curse but they aren't babies ANYMORE, I will explain later.**

**Rated T because of slight**** gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**ANNNNNND NOWWWWWW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and ****Nurarihyon no Mago **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add**** later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks or yokai's talking

_**"Blah..."** _yokai's talking with 'fear'

* * *

**Published: 07-04-13**

* * *

**Our Heritage**

_**- Rain Is Calling -**_

_**(Nakamas)**_

* * *

_In days of old, people feared yokai._

_The one who stood at the helm and ruled The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons._

_He was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai._

_However, they had another name for him._

_The Lord of Pandemonium..._

_Nurarihyon._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Because you are... different from them, from me"

"How so?"

"Damn it Reborn, don't make me say it!" I begged.

"How are you different from me?" why...?

"Please..."

"How are you different from you Guardians?" why are you doing this to me Reborn? guys?

"I'm begging you..."

"How are you different from all of us?" is better if you don't know, just this once...

"Please Reborn, please..."

"How Tsunako? how?" he asked "TELL ME TSUNAKO!"

"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE HUMAN AND I'M NOT!"

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately regretting what I just said, this is bad, really, really bad, I'll be lucky if Sofu-sama and Rikuo-kun does't punish me too hard...

Oh my god! would Rikuo see it as a betrayal? oh my god! oh my god!

"Tsuna breath! you have to breath!" Reborn's voice snapped out of my thoughts and I realized I was staring to hyperventilate.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry" I managed to say after taking a few deep breaths.

"What do you meant by that Tsuna?" Reborn asked me in a soft voice hugging me to his chest, almost making me forget that we were talking about something very serious.

B-but... I already told him that I'm different... maybe if I made them part of my Hyakki Yakō they won't be in so much danger... but if I do that then...

"Behind the world that humans reside, it is said that there is a world where unidentified beings exist" they blinked in surprise, and I swear I heard Gokudera-kun saying something about UMAs "if you were to meet with them, all through your life you will experience 'Shiku'... from 'Haku'... there is no escape" I recited hoping they would understand what I meant.

"Shiku?" asked Yamamoto confused.

"Ha... ku?" Chrome-chan frowned unable to comprehend what I was trying to say.

"UMAs Juudaime?" he asked hopefully and I shook my head.

"Do you know Reborn? what I am asking?" I asked him, but I knew the answer already.

"...No" just as I thought...

"If by midnight you still don't know the answer, then I'm afraid you won't be able to come with us when Byakuran come tomorrow" I said, their eyes widening instantly.

"You can't be serious" Reborn growled, his fingers twitching a little.

"I am" I said to him "and is an answer from each of you, you are not allowed to get help from each other" I said looking at Yamamoto straight in the eye.

"Tsuna?" he asked confused and I repeated it, trying to make myself clear.

"You are not allowed to get help from each other" I said to him, and his eyes widening understanding what I meant "understood?"

"Yeah" he said, smiling determinedly.

"Good" I just hope everything goes alright...

* * *

"Did you found your answer?" I asked them, we were all gathered in the kitchen one again, with the exception of Ken, Chikusa, I-pin and Kyoko-chan.

"No..." hey all said either sadly or frustrated.

"Yes!" Yamamoto said and all eyes snapped in his direction disbelievingly.

"You did?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah" he said, his right palm clenching and unclenching in a nervous motion "and... I want to become part of your Hyakki Yakō!" he closed his eyes tightly and his hole body tensed in anticipation, the rest of the room watching us intently, not knowing what was happening.

"You know there is not out of it Takeshi" I said using his first name, showing him how serious I was "this is not like the Mafia... once you are in... the rest of your life will be sealed... as well as your descendants..."

"I know, and I don't care, I'm sure my mom wouldn't like it but..." he bit his lip frustrated "I think she would hate it if she knew I let you face it alone" I felt like a weight was lifted from my chest, so this is how it feels... to depends on someone else entirely... I liked it.

"Don't you... hate me?" I asked him, I was a monster, I was born like one, and I would die like one...

"I would never hate you Tsuna" he said softly to me wounding his arms around my body and bringing it closer to him "not when I now know that we are more alike than I thought" yeah... we are...

"Arigatou Yamamoto" I said to him, tears already falling from my eyes.

* * *

_**"Hontou ni... arigatou"**_

* * *

"Tsuna..." Reborn called for me quietly, his eyes begging me silently to change my mind about not letting them go with me.

"Don't worry too much Reborn" I told him "Yamamoto will take good care of me while we are gone, right?" Yamamoto smiled at me softly before nodding.

"Yeah, I will, please don't worry" he said never taking his eyes off me.

"Tsu-chan, you should do that ceremony with Yamamoto so that he can officially become part of your Hyakki Yakō" my mom's voice suddenly said startling me and the others, so she knew that I was planning of making him part of my Hyakki Yakō either way...

"Kaa-san!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Go Tsu-chan, I'll take care of the rest" she gave me a knowing smile and I immediately understood what she meant.

"Hai!" Yamamoto and I started climbing the stairs and after entering my room I closed the door, putting the lock.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked me after I reminded silence for a few minutes.

"What... what did your dad told you Yamamoto?" I asked him after gathering courage.

"The old man said... he... he told me about mom... about... her origins..." he said, his head down, bangs shadowing his eyes, making it impossible for me to know what was he thinking.

"Ya-Takeshi" I started, using his first name so that he could understand that this was very important "I don't know if your dad told you, or if you already figured it out, but you having Rain Flames wasn't any coincidence" he blinked in surprise.

"I don't... understand..." he admitted, brows frowned in confusion.

"Takeshi, your mother and father were attracted to each other because of... well, you could say that their element, or characteristics" I tried to explain.

"Element?" he asked.

"Yeah, for example, what was something that they had in common?" he thought about if for a second.

"Well... both of them were... very calm" he said.

"And that is an attribute of the Rain Flame wielders" I said.

"So... my mom also had Rain Flames?" I shook my head in denial.

"No Takeshi, but..." ugh! this is so difficult to explain.

"Tsuna?" he asked confused.

"Ahhh... if... if you were able to see your mother one more time, what would you say to her?" I asked him.

"That I love her" he said without missing a beat "and... that I'm sorry I was never able to tell her that when she was alive" he said, his eyes glassy.

_"I love you too Takeshi, and I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to see you grow to become the wonderful young man you are right now"_ Takeshi's eyes widened dramatically and his head snapped in my direction, well... what was behind me...

"M-mom..." he stuttered, the tears gathered in the corner of his eyes already falling.

_"I'm sorry Takeshi, I'm so sorry, I wish I was there to see you grow up and to help you, but... but..."_ Yamamoto Mizuki, Takeshi's mom and known in the Yokai world as Ame-onna, sobbed hugging her child tightly to her chest, him mirroring her actions.

"Mom..." Takeshi sobbed too and I, felling like I was intruding, was about to walk out of the room when they stopped.

_"Ojōu-sama please wait!"_ Mizuki-san pleaded, making me stop _"thank you so much, not only did you saved me from a sure dead all those years back, you also let me met my son and husband one more time"_ she said, her voice full of gratitude.

"You... saved my mom Tsuna?" Takeshi asked me, his eyes widened.

_"Yes Takeshi, hadn't she been there that night, I would probably be death right now" _she said solemnly.

"Tsuna..." he suddenly bowed down in the floor like sometimes Gokudera-kun did when he was asking for forgiveness "thank you so much, not only did you saved me from committing suicide when we were younger and prevented my dads death when we traveled to the future, you also saved my mom from hers"he said, still bowing "the Yamamoto's will be in debt with you forever, Ojōu-sama" he said, and I felt like a little sad and angry at that.

"Takeshi, Mizuki, I wasnt to leave something very clear to both of you" I said, my eyes blazing with a familiar amber color "I didn't saved you so that I could have slaves, I saved you because neither of you deserved death" I said "so don't go bowing your heads down to me, we are friends, we are Nakama, and I always protect those who are dear to me" they smiled at me softly.

"Hai, Ojōu-sama" they both said.

"Stop calling me that Takeshi" I whined, and Mizuki-san just giggle quietly behind her kimono sleeve.

"But!" he tried protesting.

"No, unless you want me to start calling you Yamamoto again!" I said.

"Bu-

"Yamamoto!" he started pouting and I mirrored his action, minutes later he sighed defeated and I grinned.

"Alright Tsuna... hime" eh?

"Eh?" that totally caught me off guard.

"Well since you don't want me calling you _'Ojōu-sama' _then I think at least I can call you that, Tsuna-Hime" he said, grinning like an idiot once again.

"But! ahhhh... forget it..." this will take us nowhere...

"Ano... shouldn't we exchange Sakazuki?" Mikuzi-san asked and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about that.

"Right"

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Takeshi, after we exchanges Sakazuki, his mother and I decided that if he was going to be part of the Yokai world, then he needed to know as much information as his _(tiny)_ brain could storage.

"Yeah, I think it is" I said and then glanced at the clock "oh my god! we only have an hour before sunrise!" I yelped.

_"It's okay Ojōu-sama, your mother and Tsuyoshi already packed yours and Takeshi's things" _Mizuki-san said traying to calm me down _"I will go with Nana-sama and see if she needs anything, I'll be right back"_ she said and then walked out of the room leaving me and Takeshi alone.

"I kind of understand why you never told us about this, you know?" Takeshi said after a while.

"Mmm?"

"I mean, I now that I know about it and am in the same circumstances, I think I understand how scary can it be not knowing how your friends would react to this kind of thing" he said.

"Takeshi..."

"But it also makes me sad, it makes me feel like you don't trust us... like... as if you expected us to be afraid of you..." that is true, I never thought about them accepting me like I truly was.

"It is difficult, I grew up knowing that I was difficult, I could never be myself with the rest of the humans, even when my dad is one" I said "maybe I don't trust them because of my dad, my childhood was filled with his lies, and I never felt like trusting anyone that wasn't a yokai... that was my mistake" I admitted embarrassed.

"I know is not your fault" he said pulling me into a hug "I'm thankful that you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, I won't disappoint you, and even if the rest of the guys betray you, I won't" he said firmly.

"Takeshi..."

"As much as I love to see you getting all chummy with your rain guardian, I'm afraid we have to go now" an annoying voice said and I was forced to stop hugging Takeshi, such a shame, it felt so nice...

"Time you got here Johō" I told the idiot and he pouted.

"Mou~ you don't need to be like that Ho-chan~" he said using the nickname of my real name making me twitch a little "what? don't like it when I call you that Ho-nō-chan~?"

"Honō-chan?" asked Takeshi confused and I waved it off.

"We'll talk about that later, we need to go now" I said, yeah... we need to go...

* * *

**_"I'm coming, Rikuo..."_**

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Ho? you didn't expected that, did you? sooooo... what should the others do while Tsuna and Takeshi are out of town, will they discover the secret they have been holding in their absence or will they fail? mmm... what are they going to do...?**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

*******Hyakki Yakō: night parade.**

*******Shiku: physical suffering.**

*******Haku: emotional suffering.**

*******Hontou ni: really, seriously, truly.**

***************Arigatou: thank you.**

***Ame-onna: rain woman _(so ironic...)_**

***Nakama: partners, friends... etc...**

*******Johō: traveler**

***************Hon****ō****: flames.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
